The deoxyglucose method is being applied to the monkey to advance knowledge regarding the parts of the brain which are involved in the process of visual information. By measuring rates of local cerebral glucose utilization in animals during their performance of tasks involving different types of visual stimuli we anticipate learning which parts of brain are involved in such functions as discrimination, memory and motivation. Also by studying animals at various ages, information will be obtained regarding the maturation of the visual processing system. An extension of this project is an examination of the parts of brain which participate in motor activity. This is possible because the task employed in response to visual stimulation involved repetitive lever pressing of one hand. Knowledge of loci involved in motor activity is of importance to those interpreting the results of studies with 18 fluorodeoxyglucose and PET scanning. Because of the far greater resolution of the 14C deoxyglucose method our studies will be a standard for comparison with the clinical procedure.